This invention relates to a large displaying area display panel having two or more liquid crystal panels adhered to each other and a method for making it.
In recent years, there has been a great trend developing toward the use of small-sized liquid crystal panels in the field of electronic wrist watches. To display a large quantity of information requires a large-area liquid crystal panel. As is well known, the manufacture of such a large-area liquid crystal panel however has the problems that it demands uniformity of photoresist coatings, light exposure and electrode films and reproductivity of fine patterns.
This kind of large-area liquid crystal panel is made in the following time-honored manner. As shown in FIG. 1, a proper seal resin 2 such as epoxy resin with a fixed width is applied on the periphery of a rectangular glass back support 1. A glass front support 3 whose size is longer than that of the back support 1 is coupled with the back support 1. After injection of liquid crystal material into a cavity defined between the two supports 1 and 3 via an opening formed in the back support 1, the opening is loaded with an indium ball (not shown) and a glass disc 5 is adhesively attached to the opening from above, thus completing a liquid crystal display unit 6. Thereafter, to provide an increased displaying area, the liquid crystal display unit is maintained in side-by-side relationship with another liquid crystal display unit 6 through the utilization of a proper adhesive.
With such an arrangement, the seal resin layers 2, 2 interpose between electrodes 7 and 7 of the two liquid crystal panels 6 and 6 and necessarily increase the electrode-to-electrode spacing, resulting in an unnatural display on the display panel.